Junjou Romantica: Naruto
by Ai no Maneshi
Summary: Naruto version of Junjou Romantica. NaruSasu as main pairing.
1. Junjou Romantica: Naruto and Sasuke

Author's Note: Before you accuse me of plagiarism, I would like to say that yes, I had some old accounts that I used here in but then I forgot the email ads and I had to create a new account. So, yes, I am also Anjiera-sama, the original author of the story Junjou Romantica: Naruto. I remembered the story when I came upon the manga, Hybrid Child. I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget those reviews~! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Summary: "I'm not my Itachi's stand in! Don't compare me to him! ...Because you were in love with my brother. How could you give up so quickly?" Sasuke knew how pathetic he looked at that moment but for the first time, he didn't care. He just couldn't take Naruto comparing him to his brother. NaruSasu.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto nor Junjou Romantica. If I did, both stories would be classified as Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Junjou Romantica: First Encounter!

_'Only four months until the Center exam. With results like these, I might never beat Itachi's scores!' _Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he scanned his report card for his trial exams. It wasn't as if the results failed. They were the highest compared to the other students. _'But they didn't have the highest scoring student for Konoha Univerity's entrance exam as a brother.' _

His mind was blank and his body was moving on autopilot as he began to travel back home. He stopped in front of the door of their apartment. _'The door is unlocked? I wonder if Itachi's home?' _He opened the door and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He blinked rapidly when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Aniki?" Sasuke froze. There was a tall blonde man hugging his brother, nuzzling his neck.

Red and blue eyes turned to look at him. "Sasuke-kun, welcome home." Itachi turned his head to look at the other man. "Naruto, let go now."

The blonde, Naruto, didn't move. "Hmm, your otouto, Itachi?" He smirked. "Not as pretty as you, though."

Itachi sighed. "I'm not pretty, idiot. Let go now. I have to..." He was still saying something but Sasuke wasn't listening anymore.

_**Not as pretty as you, though. Not... as you... **_Sasuke glared with all his Uchiha might. It was only the first time that he met this blonde man but he hated him already.

* * *

Ai-chan: Hello! Just wanna share that I'm favoring the idea of choosing KakaIru for the Junjou Egoist part; Kakashi as Nowaki and Iruka as Hiroki. For Junjou Terrorist, I'm thinking of Neji as Shinobu-chin but I'm not sure about who will play Miyagi. Maybe Shikamaru?


	2. Junjou Terrorist: Shikamaru and Neji

Author's Note: So yeah, I had ideas in my head already but then I got introduced to the wonders of the pairing ShikaTema so it was a bit difficult for me to write this. Well, this is it. Taraaaan tan taaaaaan!

Summary: "You'll never understand how much I love you, you bastard!" Shikamaru blinked. He seemed to have developed blinking as a habit since he met Neji-bocchan. He tried to reach the boy but Neji slipped out of his grasp. But damn him if he'll just let the boy get away again. ShikaNeji.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto nor Junjou Romantica. If I did, both stories would be classified as Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 2: Junjou Terrorist: First Encounter!

Nara Shikamaru, aged 35 years old, an established history professor in a prestigious university, a man with an IQ over 200, blinked for the 67th time in surprise. He stood in the center of his living room.

"Wha?" There were only a few times where he thought that his brain finally snapped from all that thinking he made in his life. 'And some people called me lazy, hah.' He can count every time his brain went into over drive but this boy in front of him can surely be listed off as his 'most mind boggling experience ever'.

"I'm in love with you, Nara Shikamaru."

The boy was sitting on his couch as if he owned the place. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and all that Shikamaru thought, now that he blinked, it was on his 48th by the way, himself awake was why did the boy looked angry?

Hyuuga Neji, aged 18 years old, younger brother of his ex wife, Hyuuga Hinata, the first son and second child of the chairman of the History department in Konoha University, glared at the man in front of him.

"I love you. It's fate." The boy's pale cheeks was tinged in pink.

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

This belief of his in 'fate' (his own words) that my former brother-in-law was talking about may have stemmed from the time when we 'first' met three years ago. (I can't remember that it happened actually.) It seems that Neji-bocchan (He has the air of a young master around him anyway.) was almost mugged on his way home from his high school. "Almost", being the keyword. Well, in his own words...

"They were pathetic lowlifes wanting to rob money from a highschool student. However, you came and stopped them from assaulting me. And then, I knew that it was fate that brought us together that time. However, I found out on that same day that you were my sister's fiancee!" Neji-bocchan ranted as his hands hit the table.

"Hey, calm down!" I looked around and sighed in relief, seeing no one seemed to pay attention to Neji-bocchan's outburst. "I did remember always seeing you mad at me for some reason that I didn't know. I just thought that you were really attached to your sister or something. Last time I heard about you, you transferred to another high school in Australia."

"I was mad because I thought- no, I know that it was fate that we would be together. So, I decided to transfer in Australia. I decided to come back to Japan to study for college in a university here. While I was waiting for my graduation ceremony, I heard the news that you and my sister divorced months ago. I took the first plane ride back here once my affairs there were settled." I sighed. 'Troublesome.'

I cleared my throat in an attempt to release some tension in the air around us. It didn't help, though. Neji-bocchan always seemed serious for a teenager. "I get it. You were in a foreign land. You didn't like the food or something. Maybe you were lonely and needed someone to talk to so-"

"Don't take me lightly!"

I faced the boy around me seriously. "I'm a man. I'm already 35 years old and you're just 18 years old. Thats a 17 year difference. And besides that, do you remember that I'm your sister's former husband? What would your family say? Stop it."

Neji-bocchan opened his mouth in attempt to say something but he closed it again. He looked so serious and intense that I didn't know why I asked him, "So? What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Take responsibility."

I blinked in surprise again. (I seem to be developing a tic in the eye or something.)

"Wha?"

* * *

Ai-chan: Its a bit short, yes, but I finally updated and made progress. For Junjou Egoist, I'm thinking of Iruka-sensei as Hiroki and Kakashi as Nowaki. Maybe include some NaruIru for it. Anyway, here's a recap for my Junjou Romantica pairing, NaruSasu, Naruto as Akihiko, Sasuke as Misaki, and Itachi as Takahiro. Please suggest which character do you think would be the best for future Haruhiko?

REVIEWS will be appreciated.

Anyway, I've just recently discovered Hetalia and I seem to like Japan out of the other country characters. Like, I adore him. I have him as my phone's wallpaper. I love Ameripan, Iggypan, Giripan, NiChu, and other pairings with the super kawaii Honda Kiku-chan. Hello to my fellow Japan fangirls! 3


End file.
